Lauren Jauregui
Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado (born June 27, 1996) professionally known as Lauren Jauregui is a singer from Miami, Florida who is a member of Fifth Harmony. In December of 2016, she was featured on Marian Hill's single, Back To Me, marking her first single outside of the group. Lauren Jauregui is an Alto with 3 octaves and 1 note. Personal Life Lauren Jauregui is from Miami, Florida. She attended Carrollton School of Sacred Heart since 7th grade. She has grown up around a lot of noisy people. Jauregui said: "My family is the most important thing to me. They are my followers who are my loved ones, and are everything to me." Jauregui's audition has over four million views on YouTube. Her favorite artists include Lana Del Rey, Justin Timberlake and Christina Aguilera, who inspired her to sing. She's an outgoing person and describes her styles as hipster. She loves to talk and meet new people, but when it comes to talk on stage: she gets nervous.Lauren is Cuban-American. Her parents are Mike and Clara Jauregui and her two siblings are Taylor and Chris Jauregui. Her mother, Clara, said: "Those eyes that reach out and touch the audience are the same eyes that reached out and touched me the day I held you when you were born…". Her siblings look at her as an inspiration and love her so much. Lauren seems to be so closest to her dad. She was rumored to be dating the lead singer from the band The Vamps, Brad Simpson; however, reasons suggest that they broke up if they were once dating. Lauren announced via social media and a post for Billboard in November 2016 that she is bisexual. The X Factor Audition Lauren Jauregui auditioned for the X Factor in Greensboro, North Carolina with the song "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys. Lauren was given four yeses and allowed to move on to bootcamp. Demi Lovato was really impressed by Lauren because she has a perfect tone at age 16. Bootcamp Lauren sang E.T. during the first round of bootcamp, but it was not shown. On the second round of bootcamp, she was put up against country group Sister C with the song These Arms Of Mine. She was later eliminated and put into Fifth Harmony. Performances Known for being one of the group's strongest vocalists, Lauren and the other members of Fifth Harmony decided to take on songs that showcased their vocal abilities such as "Set Fire to The Rain " by Adele, "A Thousand Years " by Christina Perri, "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) " by Kelly Clarkson, and the performance that put the girls on the map, "Anything Could Happen " by Ellie Goulding (Lauren was the one who suggested that they do the song). After the Set Fire To The Rain performance despite judges LA Reid, who coldly called them "Fifth Unison", and Britney Spears clearing not liking them, the girls got voted through every week by the public and had the support and confidence of their mentor Simon Cowell, who always let them know how proud he was of them. Pairings Tumblr inline n21g19rQIQ1syg8hq.png|Laurmani|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Lauren-Normani_Relationship Tumblr inline n3danvLGzP1syg8hq.png|Camren|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Camila-Lauren_Relationship Tumblr inline n3dapxQbxB1syg8hq.png|Laurnah|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Lauren-Dinah_Relationship Large (1).png|Alren|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Ally-Lauren_Relationship Accounts Category:Band Members Category:Lauren Jauregui Category:Females Category:The X Factor Category:Fifth Harmony Official